


(This Hurricane's) Chasing Us All Underground

by alanndra



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Lyrics, Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanndra/pseuds/alanndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tripartite tribute to Charles and Erik's relationship during and beyond X-Men: First Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(This Hurricane's) Chasing Us All Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All images, characters, and songs property of their respective owners.

 

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/78dwx6d3ixnjxw2/This_Hurricane&#39;s_Chasing_Us_All_Underground.rar) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/84n572wvbp57fti/Hurricane.zip)

 

 

Listen here

 

**30 Seconds to Mars - Night of the Hunter**

_I was born of the womb of a poisonous man_   
_Beaten and broken and chased from the land_   
_But I rise up above it, high up above it and see_   
_I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak_   
_The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves_   
_Rise up above it, high up above and see_

_Pray to your god, open your heart_   
_Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark_   
_Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_   
_One night of the hunter_   
_One day I will get revenge_   
_One night to remember_   
_One day it'll all just end_   
_..._   
_Honest to God I'll break your heart_   
_Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

  
**Kerli - Nature Boy**

_There was a boy_   
_A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings  
This he said to me  
“The greatest thing  
You’ll ever learn  
Is just to love  
And be loved  
In return"_

 

  
**Ellie Goulding - Guns and Horses**

_And let's join forces  
We've got our guns and horses  
I know you've been burnt  
But every fire is a lesson learnt_

_I left my house  
Left my clothes  
Door wide open  
Heaven knows  
You're so worth it, you are_

_But I wish I could feel it all for you  
I wish I could be it all for you  
If I could erase the pain  
Maybe you'd feel the same  
I'd do it all for you  
I would, I would, I would, I would_

 

**Marina and the Diamonds - The Outsider**

_Feeling like a loser, feeling like a bum  
Sitting on the outside observing the fun  
Don't get on my bad side, I can work a gun  
Hop into the backseat baby  
I'll show you some fun_

_These people are weird in here  
And they're giving me the fear  
Just because you know my name  
Doesn't mean you know my game  
All of us are in your face  
And whisper I'm in the wrong place  
Is there more to lose than gain  
If I go on my own again, on my own again_

 

 

**Metric - The Police and the Private**

_Get straight and wait here while I try to find the exit sign  
When will you stop asking strangers, no one wants what we want  
Keep one eye on the door, keep one eye on the bag  
Never expect to be sure_

_You're working for the police and the private, the pirates and the pilots  
Fingerprinted waiting for the train  
The doctor, the writer, the hairdresser,  
Felt up and fingerprinted waiting for the train_

_Lord lord mother we are all losing love  
Lord listen lover we are all missing mama  
Lord lord mother we are all losing love  
Lord listen lover we are all missing something I don't got_

 

**The Sounds - Something to Die For**

_Working for another hour tonight  
Staring at the wall and let the time just pass me by   
You might think you know me, but it's all just a face   
Trying to ignore when people screaming my name   
...  
When something's right, then something is worth to die for   
When I feel that something is wrong, then something is worth to fight for   
Don't say goodbye, just leave an open door   
I wanna hear you say, you give me something to die for _

 

 

  
**Marina and the Diamonds - I Am Not a Robot**

_You've been acting awful tough lately  
Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately  
But inside, you're just a little baby  
It's okay to say you've got a weak spot  
You don't always have to be on top  
Better to be hated than loved, loved, loved for what you're not_

_You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable  
You are not a robot  
You're loveable, so loveable  
But you're just troubled  
...  
You've been hanging with the unloved kids  
So you're never really liked and you're never trusted  
But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins_

 

  
**Muse - Undisclosed Desires**

_I know you suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied  
...  
I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine_

_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one_

 

  
**Kate Nash - Pumpkin Soup**

_You're chatting to me, like we connect  
But I don't even know if we're still friends  
It's so confusing,  
Understanding you is making me not want to do_

_And things that I know I should do  
But I trip fast and then I lose  
And I hate looking like a fool_

_I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss  
I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss_

_This paranoia is distressing  
But I spend most of my night guessing  
Are we not, are we together  
Will this make our lives much better_

_I'm not in love  
I just wanna be touched_

 

**Little Boots - Meddle**

_I remember all the things she did before  
I remember all the times she cried  
I remember all the things you promised her  
I know it hurt, I remember all the times you lied_

_Don't meddle with her heart, meddle with her mind  
Meddle with the things that are inside  
You don't know what you'll find  
You don't know what she hides_

 

**Joseph Arthur - Honey & the Moon**

_Don't know why I'm still afraid  
If you weren't real I would make you up now  
I wish that I could follow through  
I know that your love is true  
And deep as the sea  
  
But right now  
Everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
All your dreams are waking up,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores of freedom,  
Where no one lives.  
...  
We're made out of blood and rust  
Looking for someone to trust  
Without  a fight  
I think that you came too soon  
You're the honey and the moon  
That lights up my night_

 

**Air Traffic - Shooting Star**

_It's as if you’ve come along too soon  
And I’m trying to fit you in  
But I can’t seem to follow  
You’re a cutie if it all falls through  
We can piece it back together  
I can learn to trust you too  
...  
You're pretty, teach me wrong from right  
’Cause in love there are no answers  
And in life there is no lie  
You’re pretty if the sun won’t shine  
Now you’ve come this far to meet me  
And I know, I know you’re mine_

_You’re just too good to lose  
And I can’t refuse  
So don’t make me choose  
Between the two_

 

_  _

Listen here

 

**Iron & Wine - Boy with a Coin**

_Boy with a coin he crammed in his jeans  
then making a wish, and tossed in the sea  
then walked to a town that all of us burned  
when God left the ground to circle the world_

 

 

  
**Ellie Goulding - Biggest Mistake**

_You tread water  
Fighting for the air in your lungs   
Move   
Move closer   
Maybe you can right all your wrongs _

_But you let go  
'Cos your hope is gone   
And every answer fades away _

_It's a shame you don't know what you're running from  
Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off   
Would it take the end of time to hear you heart's false start? _

_You know this is your biggest mistake  
What a waste, what a waste, what a waste   
And of all the things you never explained   
You know this is your biggest mistake _

 

 

  
**The National - Start a War**

_We expected something, something better than before. We expected something more.  
Do you really think you can just put it in a safe behind a painting, lock it up and leave?  
Do you really think you can just put it in a safe behind a painting, lock it up and leave?  
Walk away now and you're gonna start a war  
...  
We expected something, something better than before. We expected something more.  
You were always weird but I never had to hold you by the edges like I do now.  
You were always weird but I never had to hold you by the edges like I do now.  
Walk away now and you're gonna start a war_

 

**Laura Marling - Hope in the Air**

_...I listened with all of my might,  
But was scared by the look in his eyes,  
Like he had already lost the fight  
And there was no hope ever in sight._

_No hope in the air,  
No hope in the water.  
Not even for me, your last serving daughter._

_Why fear death? Be scared of living.  
Our hearts are small and ever thinning.  
There is no hope of ever of winning.  
So why fear death? Be scared of living!_

_A friend is a friend forever,  
And a good one will never leave, never.  
But you're never been *Stopped?*  
From what rolls off your mouth.  
You will never understand. Never._

 

 

  
**30 Seconds to Mars - Hurricane**

_Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right   
Crash crash burn  
Let it all burn   
This hurricane's chasing us all underground _

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret   
There is a fire inside of the heart and a riot about to explode into flames   
...  
The promises we made were not enough   
The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug   
The secrets that we sold were never known   
The love we had the love we had   
We had to let it go _

 

**Placebo - Blind**

_If I could tear you from the ceiling  
I know the best have tried  
I'd fill your every breath with meaning  
And find the place we both could hide_

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind  
Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

_You don't believe me  
But you do this every time  
Please don't drive me blind  
Please don't drive me blind_

_I know you're broken  
I know you're broken  
I know you're broken_

_If I could tear you from the ceiling  
I'd freeze us both in time  
And find a brand new way of seeing  
Your eyes forever glued to mine._

 

 

  
**Ben Harper & the Innocent Criminals - Please Bleed**

_Please bleed so I know that you are real  
So I know that you can feel the damage that you've done  
Oh, who have I become?  
To myself, I am numb, I am numb, I am numb_

_Is this really living? Sometimes it's hard to tell  
Or is this just a kind a gentler hell  
Turn out the lights and let me stare into your soul  
I was born and bled for you to hold  
...  
Never said thank you, never said please  
Never gave reason to believe  
So as it stands, I remain on my knees  
Good lovers make great enemies_

 

**Panic at the Disco - The Calendar**

_Pray I could replace her  
Forget the way her tears taste  
Oh, the way her tears taste  
  
Put another X on the calendar  
Summers on its deathbed  
There is simply nothing worse  
Than knowing how it ends  
And I meant everything I said that night  
I will come back to life  
But only for you  
Only for you_

 

**IAMX - My Secret Friend**

_You have loved  
You were not alone   
You have braved the weather   
When the storm cut you to the bone   
There was always shelter _

_My secret friend  
I'll take you to the river   
My secret friend   
We can swim forever _

 

 

  
**Hybrid - If I Survive**

_I'll find a new life and hide if I survive.  
I'll find my own place in time if I survive.  
I'll learn to forget the crime if I survive...  
But I swear you're going down if I survive!_

 

_  _

Listen here

 

**Panic at the Disco - Memories**

_He was the congregation's vagrant,  
With an unrequited love.  
When your passion's exaltation,   
Then finding refuge is not enough.  
She was the youngest of the family  
And the last to be let go.  
Then they decided they would try to make it on their own._

_Oh Memories!  
Where'd you go?  
You were all I've ever known!  
How I miss yesterday!  
How'd I let it fade away?  
Where'd you go?  
...  
They were young and independent,  
And they thought they had it planned.  
Should have known right from the start,  
You can't predict the end._

  
**Joel Plaskett - Deny, Deny, Deny**

_Hey Undercover Lover!  
When you coming home?  
I'm a different lover than I was before  
Hey Undercover Lover!  
Why you rattlin' on?  
What's keeping me from locking up this door?_

_Hey Disappearing Dreamer!  
What you dreaming now?  
Hiding places I could never find  
Hey Disappearing Dreamer!  
Let me ask you how  
You intend to make this heart rewind  
...  
Around, around, our love came down  
Like the Berlin Wall  
Deny, deny, you can't deny  
You let the Curtain fall_

 

 

  
**Florence + The Machine - Blinding**

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

 

**The Rasmus - Livin' In a World Without You**

_It's hard to believe that it came to this.  
You paralysed my body with a poison kiss.  
...  
You told me my darling,  
without me, you're nothing.  
You taught me, to look in your eyes  
and fed me your sweet lies._

_Ahh!, there's a world without you  
I see the light.  
Living in a world without you.  
Ahh!, there is hope to guide me  
I will survive!  
Living in a world without you._

 

**Yael Naim - Toxic**

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm falling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it  
...  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

 

**Florence + The Machine - Drumming Song**

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That throws me to the ground  
I swear that you should hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell  
...  
As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_I go to the river and dive straight in  
I pray that the water will drown out the din  
But as the water fills my mouth  
It couldn't wash the echoes out_

 

  
**Lissie - In Sleep**

_I lay awake at night and pray  
Not to see the light of day  
I wonder how to behave right  
He has left me such a mess  
Counting to protest  
My mind can't get no rest_

_Fast asleep where I keep my memories  
Calling me out in dreams  
He visits me  
What will be  
Will I see him again soon?  
Oh oh oh oh_

_Why am I so terrified of waking?  
He's gone and I feel I've been forsaken  
In sleep is the only place I get to see him, get to love him_

 

 

  
**Florence + The Machine - The Hardest of Hearts**

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start,  
But you'll never know what a fool I've been,  
Darling heart, I loved you from the start,  
But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

_The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts_

_There is love in our bodies and it holds us together,  
But pulls us apart when we're holding each other,  
We all want something to hold in the night,  
We don't care if it hurts or we're holding too tight_

 

 

  
**8mm - No Way Back**

_There's no way you're coming back  
There's no way you're coming back  
Babe, I know you never leave without  
Your gun ...  
But if you let it be and just sit down  
And lay your head on me_

_We could leave  
I'll dim the stars  
We'll steal away from here  
We'll run so fast and so far  
We'll burn up these streets  
Our mystery complete_

 

**Wintersleep - Fog**

_And I can't pretend that you were there  
And I can't pretend I held your hand  
And I miss your smile  
I miss your smile  
I need you now  
I need you now  
And I am not scared of falling down  
I am not scared of dark, dark clouds_

 

 

  
**Sam Sparro - Black & Gold**

_Now I'm looking for a reason why  
You even set my world into motion_

_'Cause if you're not really here  
Then the stars don't even matter  
Now I'm filled to the top with fear  
That it's all just a bunch of matter_

_'Cause if you're not really here  
Then I don't want to be either  
I wanna be next to you_

 

 

  
**Michael Stipe - In the Sun**

_I picture you in the sun, wondering what went wrong  
And falling down on your knees asking for sympathy  
And being caught in between all you wish for and all you've seen  
And trying to find anything you can feel that you can believe in_

_May god's love be with you  
Always  
May god's love be with you_

_I know I would apologize if I could see your eyes  
'Cause when you showed me myself I became someone else  
But I was caught in between all you wish for and all you need_

_I don't know anymore  
What it's for  
I'm not even sure  
If there is anyone who is in the sun  
Will you help me to understand  
'Cause I been caught in between all I wish for and all I need  
Maybe you're not even sure what it's for  
Any more than me_

_May god's love be with you  
Always  
May god's love be with you  
Always_


End file.
